Pièce de résistance
by ScriptChick27
Summary: This is just an idea I had about the ultimate showdown between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. There is some sexual innuendo and situations in this story. As for gore: I mean, it's Hannibal. Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm broke. Here's what I imagine would be a decent finale for Will/Hannibal where they meet and have their inevitable showdown.**

 ***This is a Hannigram story but it's not overly explicit. M/M, obviously.**

 **"Pièce de résistance"**

 **Written by: Elle Latham**

Hannibal and Will stood in front of one another, finally face to face after their mutual betrayal. A gun was affixed to Will's shaky hand. Hannibal noticed out of the corner of his eye. Still, he remained, calm as ever. He was the first to break the tension.

"Will, it's good to see you."

Will chuckled under his breath and gripped the gun tighter in his now steady hand. He responded.

"I went through hell to make it here. I hope I'm not too late. I'd hate to miss the denouement. What is it this time, Hannibal? What plans do you have for me?"

Hannibal moved closer as Will brought the gun forward, aiming it at his own chest.

"Is this what you want? My flesh?"

Will stepped back as Hannibal moved forward within inches of him, bringing his eyes to Will's so the message would get through to him.

"Will, it is not your flesh that I desire but to consume your soul."

Will met his gaze and spoke softly and grimly, "Too late for that."

With that, he pulled the trigger and before the bullet could meet his chest, Hannibal's hands were gently taking the gun out of Will's as the bullet changed direction, resulting in the ceiling being shot straight through.

They tumbled to the ground and suddenly Will teared up as he relinquished the gun, burying his face in his hands. Hannibal brought him into an embrace and they stayed motionless on the floor, cradling one another in their arms. Sirens blared in the distance. An electricity coursed through their veins and Hannibal caressed Will's face, capturing tears in his palm.

"Shhh. No more pain."

His words fell on deaf ears as Will crumbled beneath Hannibal's heavy weight. Hannibal brought his chin up and once again bore into his soul with his intense stare. Transfixed, Will moved his face closer to Hannibal's and their lips touched. It was not a new emotion for either man but the act that preceded it was. Will closed his eyes and Hannibal did the same as they let the mutual attraction take over.

Soon, Hannibal had removed his jacket and Will his dress shirt. They were tangled in each other as their kiss deepened, the urgency matching the anticipation note for note. Suddenly, the sirens stopped, the world stopped and it was only them on the floor doing what came naturally to two tortured souls like them. They stripped down and as Hannibal turned Will over, Will felt a sharp pain in his leg.

The knife Hannibal had quickly grabbed from the kitchen table was deep inside of Will and all he could do was wail as Hannibal hoisted him to his feet, both naked.

"This is what I desire, Will. You. Every last succulent piece."

"What are you talking about?"

Hannibal brought his face closer to Will's and kissed him again, harder than before. Will could taste the blood as Hannibal's lips parted his. Hannibal held Will by his neck so he wouldn't fall and he presented the knife to him as Will's blood dripped from the blade. Will made a move toward the door but Hannibal forcefully restrained him.

"It won't take long. I promise. The pain will subside. No doubt about that. But you must stay still, Will. Or it will hurt much more."

"Why?"

"You, Will Graham, are the singular most interesting man I have ever encountered and I'm not ashamed to admit that this isn't going to be easy for me. It should've happened long ago but I had grown too...attached. You just wouldn't give up on me, no matter how many times I let you down. I stabbed you and you came back to me. That won't go unrewarded."

Will could feel Hannibal's groin brush up against his thigh in the most teasing manner. He leaned back against Hannibal's grip and looked at the knife again.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You tell me, Will. Get in my mind. Tell me what I'm going to do to you."

Will did as he was instructed, closed his eyes and entered Hannibal's calculated mind. There he witnessed the breadth of feeling Hannibal possessed for his patient. It was overwhelming for Will but he finally saw his fate. Taking it in, he opened his eyes to see a smile on Hannibal's face.

"You know, don't you?"

He could barely get up the courage to say the words out loud. Another siren beckoned from the window. They're here. It's going to be quick.

"You're going...to...eat me."

At that, Hannibal held Will's face in his hands, knife hanging out of his right one. He whispered, "Goodbye, Will Graham" and plunged the knife into his abdomen. Will wailed again and reached out for his friend as Hannibal let go of him, watching Will collapse to the ground.

The Cannibal went to work, sliced Will up, taking with him his heart and brain as he packed up. The siren sounds were much closer now and so he made haste with gathering the organs, placing the brain and heart in Tupperware containers. Then, he headed to his car, threw the containers in the passenger's side, revved up the engine and made his escape. The sound of sirens slowly dissipated as he drove off into the night, a faint smile slowly appearing on his cold face.

Now, they would be one. If he could just find a decent place to cook.

 **fin**


End file.
